


"A New York Fairy Tale" Covers

by supernana494



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fic cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernana494/pseuds/supernana494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Covers for Applesaday's fic : A New York Fairy Tale (Swan Queen "Enchanted" AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A New York Fairy Tale" Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Applesaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/gifts).



Covers for Applesaday's amazing fic : "A New York Fairy Tale"

Her fic is a SQ AU version of the movie Enchanted

I made some "Disney" posters to cover this magical story!

Please, go read it, it's so fluffy and AMAZING!

OFFICIAL COVERS

  

THE DANCE

 

ADDITIONAL COVERS

 

 

 HQ Version [here](http://i117.photobucket.com/albums/o43/supernana494/poster3_zpsuf3nwjtu.png)

 


End file.
